


Surviving

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Care of Magical Creatures, Comforting Draco Malfoy, Dragon Smuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry has a bad day at work, Draco is comforting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeWitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeWitty1/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful DeWitty, who wanted the word _Surviving._ Continuing to exist and remaining intact.

“You’ve survived another day then,” Draco observed, looking at Harry’s exhausted face and the grey lines beneath his eyes. “Do you feel like talking about it?”

Harry shook his head, _Reducio’ing_ his Auror kit before hanging it on a peg. “We raided a warehouse. Magical creature smugglers. They were keeping baby dragons in cages… Using _chains_. It was awful, love.”

Draco held Harry close, nuzzling at the rough stubble of his jaw. His husband couldn’t abide violence to defenceless innocents. It made Harry’s stomach recoil with disgust. 

“You’re home now. You’re safe.” Draco whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
